The PDAC Antibody Core will produce novel monoclonal antibodies that are directed against known or[unreadable] suspected protein targets expressed in human and mouse pancreatic ductal adenocarcinoma (PDAC),[unreadable] pancreatic intraepithelial neoplasia (PanIN) as well as in the surrounding stromal tissues. The Core will work[unreadable] closely with program investigators to identify suitable protein targets, generate the appropriate antigens,[unreadable] develop the appropriate immunization strategies and implement the screening procedures necessary to[unreadable] identify the most useful monoclonal antibodies. The PDAC Antibody Core will provide a centralized resource[unreadable] for information related to the specificity and applications of each antibody used by the program investigators.[unreadable] A significant aspect of the Core will be expert guidance in experimental design, antibody use and data[unreadable] analysis in studies utilizing both polyclonal and monoclonal antibodies. Monoclonal antibodies have the[unreadable] distinct advantage of reproducible reactivity that does not change with repeated antibody preparation. This[unreadable] feature is critical to the long-term goals of this program that are to provide antibody-based diagnostics,[unreadable] biomarkers and therapeutics with ultimate application in the clinic.[unreadable] Every project in this program has a significant requirement for antibodies to study signal transduction[unreadable] pathways and to identify, study and neutralize unique and novel cell surface targets in PDAC. The[unreadable] program's focus on both mouse models of PDAC and primary human PDAC tissue and cell lines will require[unreadable] antibodies that recognize the orthologous proteins and epitopes in both species. In addition, antibodies will[unreadable] be used to identify targets in a variety of applications including immunohistochemistry of formalin-fixed as[unreadable] well as fresh-frozen tissues, laser scanning cytometry, western blot, and flow cytometry.[unreadable] The PDAC Antibody Core will focus exclusively on the generation of antibodies that can serve these needs[unreadable] of the program's scientists. The PDAC Antibody Core will coordinate all monoclonal antibody production[unreadable] with the Dana-Farber/Harvard Cancer Center Monoclonal Antibody Core (DF/HCC-MAC). The DF/HCCMAC[unreadable] will be responsible for purchase and housing of animals, performing standard immunizations, and[unreadable] hybridoma fusions. Program investigators will be assessed a chargeback fee for this work in accordance[unreadable] with the fee schedule in place for DF/HCC investigators.